The conventional kettles have a flat and smooth bottom for making contact with a heating device. The conventional kettles are therefore not energy-efficient in view of the fact that the heating area of the flat and smooth bottom is limited, and that the heat conduction of the flat and smooth bottom is not efficient, and further that the flat and smooth bottom allows heat energy to radiate into the air.